earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
June Moone
History (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) June Moone: 1987 - 2005 June's family left London in a hurry when June was just six months old. In their rush, they abandoned many of their comforts and had to rely on family in Ireland to shelter them until they got back on their feet. Once they did, they chose to remain in Ireland for a time to ride out the political turmoil back in England that never seemed to go away. June didn't really pay attention to her family's troubles back then. She was a clever girl and understood it all well enough, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it and thus chose to pretend such things as Fingermen and vanishing hoods didn't exist. June Moone: 2005 For her eighteenth birthday, June and several of her friends went to the ruins of a castle not too far from her parents' home. The young adults drank as they sat around a campfire telling raunchy jokes while clumsily attempting to seduce one another. June herself had her eyes on a boy named Alan. When there was a chance, June asked Alan to join her away from their friends and began to make out. June was so excited to finally have a real chance with Alan that she took him by the hand and ran further into the darkness, ducking inside the castle to get even more intimate. But as she pressed her lips to his and began to disrobe, Alan insisted they should take things slow and go back to their friends. That's when June heard the voice. It beckoned to her. It told her to say the word and Alan would be hers. June was further tempted by a rush of emotions which made the sweet pain of longing more unbearable. June agreed to the voice in her head, insisting she would do anything not to let this moment pass. No sooner had she consented, June knew what else to say. "Enchantress..." What followed was something June does not care to discuss openly, only describing it as "pure ecstasy" and "carnal rapture." But, mainly, there were two things that happened when June said that word. Alan was overtaken by a lustful compulsion to lose himself in that moment and second, June's body became the host for an ancient succubus and sorceress known as Annowre the Enchantress. When June awoke the next morning, she found herself naked and cold from the morning dew. She sat up and realized she was laying in the midst of her friends and the torn remnants of their clothing scattered about. Startled, June stepped out of the heap of entwined bodies as clouded memories of debauchery filled her mind. Questions were next. How did this happen? What had she done? Who had she done? That is when the voice called out to her again, reminding June she asked for this. June countered that, insisting she hadn't wanted this and demanding to know why the voice had done this and the voice explained that this was a transaction. For the night of passion with Alan, there was a price that had to be paid. The voice needed a body, June's was ideal, and the mass of lovers was used as part of a sealing ritual, binding June's soul with the voice's presence for all time. Following this episode, June's relationships with Alan and her friends began to wane. They all sensed something was off about that night and June. Scared of what she had become, June decided to run away.Network Files: June Moone 1 The Enchantress: 2005 - 2010 After running away, June ended up in Sun City, Florida. She enrolled in New Athens Experimental School where she studied parapsychology. This was a compromise for June and Annowre. June needed to better understand the occult if she were to find a way to ever escape or learn to live with Annowre, while Annowre needed June's mind to be more open to magic to better align her host body and spirit for more potent magics, and a college campus full of young men and women ready to explore their sexuality was an ideal feeding ground for Annowre. As long as Annowre's hunger was sated, June found it to retain control of her body. She was an exceptional student (due in no small part to having an ancient demon sorceress living in her body) and graduated with a doctorate's degree in parapsychology in record time, catching the eye of ARGUS who were pretty insistent to hire someone with June's occult qualifications. June had little interest in working for the government, but Annowre took control and accepted the position, with the assumption that working for ARGUS would lead her and June to interesting occult phenomena of which Annowre could exploit. The Enchantress: 2010 - 2013 Annowre was wrong. ARGUS stationed June in Gotham City where she worked out of a field office there, mostly doing paperwork or assessing recovered occult relics before they were shipped off to the reliquary. On occasion, she would also report to Arkham Asylum to interview any occult criminals being housed there, as the in-house intake interviewer had no practical experience in the occult (and was a big skeptic). Eventually, June's work in the field office began to bore Annowre even though June made sure to keep her evenings uninvolved and allow Annowre free reign of Gotham's nightlife. On a trip to Coast City for a work-related convention, Annowre decided to assert control and go on a crime spree. When the Enchantress nearly killed Power Girl, June took back control of her body and sabotaged Annowre's magic. Under the command of Amanda Waller, ARGUS covered up the whole event and cut a deal with June, freeing her from spending time in Arkham in exchange for her to aid in missions with Task Force X. June was not sure she wanted anything to do with that, but she let Annowre get the better of her when she learned she would be working closely with Rick Flag - an ARGUS operative that reminded June of Alan Dell. Despite her and Flag's relationship, June never enjoyed working with the Suicide Squad. Not only was she disgusted by the tactics of some of the team's members, Waller included, but also by the amount of time she had to spend as a passenger in her own body due to the team's need of Annowre's mystical might and sorcerous skill. When the team was deployed to Star City to deal with Hell on Earth, June had enough when Waller ordered the team to kidnap an innocent person just for being the daughter of Waller's enemy. The Enchantress: 2013 - Present While on a vacation meant to give June some stress relief, June went around Waller and cut a new deal with Director Bones. Bones was able to secure June a pardon for past crimes and a place with Shadowpact.Network Files: June Moone 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The Enchantress entity is a powerful, ancient demonic succubus from Albion known as Annowre. She held King Arthur prisoner for months before he was rescued by his knights who captured Annowre, placing her in the depths of Camelot's dungeons. The demon escaped Albion and made its way to Earth where it fused its presence with June. * (Submitted by Oracle) June is an avid, though amateur herpetologist —that is a person who studies or enjoys reptiles. In her room at the sanctuary, June has two pet turtles ("Shelldon" and "Mishell"), an iguana ("Penny"), and a snake ("Asmodeus"). Threat Assessment Resources * Human Possessed by Ancient Demonic Spirit with Eldritch Sorcery: Before she became a demon, Annowre was a powerful sorceress to the point of being described as Albion's most gifted spellcaster in a time prior to the ascension of Merlin. Able to command the purest energies of magic, there are few limits of Annowre's power. But it was not enough and Annowre allowed her soul to become corrupted by pure eldritch essence to claim even more power, becoming a type of demon known as a Soulsinger. ** Eldritch Energy Bolts: Through a simple motion of her arm, Annowre can unleash a bolt of pure eldritch energy, causing mass devastation. ** Eldritch Energy Constructs: By will alone, Annowre can will eldritch energy into any imaginable shape she can conceive. ** Eldritch Flight: Annowre's magic has little need for the confines of gravity. ** Eldritch Healing: Annowre's potent magic can rapidly mend wounds on her host body or cure it of ailments or weakness. She can grant this power to others if she deems it necessary. ** Eldritch Illusions: Annowre is a master of deception and her magic reflects that. She can cast illusionary effects will ensnare all senses. ** Eldritch Physicality: Annowre's magic fortifies the sinews and fibers of her host, making June Moone stronger, faster, and able to take more physical strain or damage than appearances would suggest. As June Moone, June has Class I Enhanced Strength. In her Enchantress form, the unbridled magic of Annowre increases this to Class II. ** Eldritch Teleportation and Dimensional Travel: The bounds of space mean little to the Switcheroo Witcheroo. In a flash of green light, she can travel to anywhere she has previously been or to the many realms her magic is familiar with. * Competent Artist: June is an artist of considerable skill. She's a bit eclectic and never really took one art form as a specialty, giving her a decent amount of ability in painting, sculpting, digital art, guitar plating, and singing. She has also dabbled in photography, dance, and gourmet cooking. * Master Occultist: As a means of coming to terms with the demon inside her, June went to school and became proficient in occult studies. She has little love of this pursuit and merely does this to help give her some control over the powerful entity which she must wrestle with daily. * Master Teacher: June is also an exceptional teacher. She had wanted to one day be an art teacher, but instead she now teaches courses on occult matters at the DEO Academy when she is not assigned to active investigations. * Exceptional Willpower: While June was originally chosen for her apparent lack of confidence, June has proven herself able to assert control over Annowre at times. Weaknesses * Lust (Enchantress): Soulsingers require harvesting essence off mortal souls to feel whole. * Dependence on Host (Enchantress): Annowre requires June's body to function in the corporeal realms. * Confidence Issues (June): June is usually low on confidence and often gives in to Annowre. * Mental Illness (June): Part of this is due to June's clinical depression and anxiety. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 8 - Paragon * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rex the Wonder Dog acts as her comfort animal. * The Enchantress has a Threat Assessment ranking of 180, marking her as an Apex Threat. Notes * June's clothes in her civilian portrait are a nod to clothes worn by Yorkie in the Black Mirror episode San Junipero. Her appearance is based on the actress Morena Baccarin. * Enchantress' costume is a combination of her original costume (hat) and her costume after joining Shadowpact (more exposed body, cape, yellow around her waist). * Her birth date and names of her parents are nods to her first comic book appearance: Strange Adventures #187 in April, 1966 by Bob Haney and Howard Purcell. * New Athens Experimental School and her fight with Power Girl are nods to Superman Family #204 where June taught parapsychology and clashed with Supergirl. * Her interest in herpetology might be a nod to her relationship with Killer Croc. * Her relationship with Rick Flag is a reference to the Suicide Squad film. Links and References * Appearances of June Moone * Character Gallery: June Moone Category:Characters Category:Task Force X Members Category:DEO Category:Shadowpact Members Category:Indomitable Will Category:ARGUS Category:Class I Enhanced Strength Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Occultism Category:Illusion Casting Category:Possession Category:Flight Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:British Category:Pedagogy Category:Artistry Category:Submitted by Detective-Chimp Category:Government Agents Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Mental Illness Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality Category:Apex Threat Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Anxiety Category:Depression